Fallen Angel
by ninjatomomi
Summary: I'm just an average boy. I have an average life and average looks. I'm average, average, average. There's no way I could be one of them. There's no way that I, Matthew Williams, average boy extraordinaire, am an angel...But I am, aren't I? I AM an angel.


Fallen Angel

Chapter 1: Sent From God

**[EDIT] Thanks to the lovely review from Darkfire Kitten, it has come to my attention that I was using the word "mundane" incorrectly. I have changed it now and hopefully the sentence will make more sense. Thanks again Darkfire Kitten! :D **

**This is my totally new plot bunny that suddenly appeared after I read two South Park fanfics that dealt with angels. They're both really good and if I could remember the titles I'd give them to you. Unfortunately, don't expect a quick update sequence for this story. I'm trying to finish two others before I get to this one and I don't have much of a plot for it. If I get enough feedback, I may be able to fully think out the whole plot, but that's only if people want more. Anyways, please enjoy this new chapter. **

**Before I forget, this fic will NOT be super religious by any means. Of course there will be some aspects as he is an angel but this will NOT be one of those things where it's preaching about one religion being this or that. I just wanted to get that out there so that no one will be offended by any means.**

* * *

"Come here my child."

I look towards the direction of the voice and notice that all around me is the color white. Gleaming pillars of pearly white stand tall and I feel like I'm walking on clouds as my small feet move towards the commanding voice. I stop short in front of a tall man, his face hidden from view. He reaches down with a large hand and pats my head in a loving way. I can feel power and strength with each soft touch, hidden from plain sight as if he did not want me to know of his true greatness. It is then that I realize that I am nothing but a child no more than six years old standing in the presence of an awesome being.

"I'm sending you back down," he speaks to me. "Back to where you once came from. You do not belong here just yet and it is because of that that I'm sending you with a special task. You will not know of it yet but in time you will come to understand what it is."

With that cryptic mission given to me, I find myself suddenly falling into a dark abyss. It's not so much of a terrifying darkness, but one of calmness and peace of mind. Relaxed, I slowly close my suddenly heavy eyes as alabaster feathers fall upwards and swoosh around me…

I wake, only to find the bright morning sun shining through my windows and sigh. It always ends there, my dream. It always ends with me being given this strange task and then falling into darkness. I sometimes wish that my dream was real but I am quick to assure myself that something as outlandish as being given as task from a powerful being could never really happen.

As roll out of bed and quickly get dressed for school, I can't help but stare at myself in the large mirror that functions as my closet door. Purple eyes, large and feminine, stare right back at me, as if they're searching for something. I take note of way my wavy blonde hair reflects the light that streams through my blinds and just how thin and lanky my body really is. No wonder the other kids like to pick on me, I look more feminine than some of the girls do at school. Sighing again, I pull on some pants I found on the floor and search around my dresser for a clean shirt. As I do so, I catch sight of the two wings I have tattooed on my back, reflected in the mirror.

They're nothing special, the wings. They're plain and their span only reaches to the ends of my shoulders, while ending at the middle of my back. They honestly don't even look like wings at all, but something from the future. Six feathers, arranged from the largest and longest at the top to the smallest at the bottom, stem from a single large spiral on each wing. I cannot say exactly why I have this tattoo in the first place, should anyone happen to notice and ask. My papa said that I have always had it, ever since we had become a family.

On the subject of my papa, he is not my real father. He claimed to have found me when I was six, asleep and abandoned on his door step. He had just lost his own son the day before to cancer and was surprised to see that a boy, the same age as his own with the same complexion, was placed on his door step. From that day, he took me in and eventually adopted me. Ever since I became a part of his life he has called me his gift from God and that the wings on my back are proof that He sent me down from Heaven.

No matter what anyone says, Papa included, I am no angel. I have wings sure, I have dreams of white and pearly places with a commanding voice telling me of an unknown task yes, but I am no angel. I'm just a boy still in high school that's constantly berated on for looking like a girl, for being weak, for being the most unmanly male at school. I am just Matthew Williams, average boy extraordinaire.

Apparently I'm not so average though. I tend to know things about people that I shouldn't really know. Things like their fears, their desires, little tidbits they tend to hide from everyone else. It doesn't even have to be a person that I know too. I can just look at some stranger on the street and be like, "Oh, they're sad because they just lost a family member" or "They're happy because they just got the promotion they wanted." It's strange and I've never really told anyone about this little ability I have since I probably would be outcasted even more than I already am.

I also get these feelings every once in a while that occur when there'll to be something big that will occur in my life. It's always something life changing too. For instance, I got my feeling the day Papa and I were in this huge accident that demolished our car and broke my arm. I also got it the day I met Alfred, the jerk who likes to make my life a living hell. I'm not so sure why I got the feeling though that day. Of course there had been people over the course of my life to do exactly what he does to me but I had never gotten it with them. Maybe he plays a bigger role in my life and I've never really noticed it before…or maybe not and I'm just trying to make him seem better than he is.

I only bring this up right now because I have that strange feeling today. That odd tingling sensation surging through my veins and in my bones that started right when I woke up. Something will happen, something that will alter the course of the rest of my life. I just don't know what it'll be…yet.

* * *

**It's not the best but no matter how many times I reread it, I couldn't fix up some of the parts...**

**Anyway, please critique/review! (No flames please. I need constructive criticism so that I can make my stories better.)  
**


End file.
